Amy in Wonderland
by daisygirl101
Summary: "Can you tell me where I am, Mister Hatter?" "Welcome to Wonderland, Rose." Can Amy ever get home? Inspired by the oringinal Alice in Wonderland with a Shadamy twist!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first Shadamy. I know I'm more of a Kingdom Hearts nut, but I got this really weird idea and thought it would be a good Shadamy. This one was based on the ORIGINAL Alice in Wonderland, not Tim Burton's. You know, the cartoon one? But I of course had to add my own twist to it 8)

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

I couldn't wait until the rest of my guests arrived. It was the 4th of July, and I was throwing a party.

Oh! You're probably wondering who I am. Well, my name's Rose. Amy Rose. I'm a pink hedgehog with pink shoulder length hair. I'm currently wearing my blue party dress with a red headband. There's a small blue bow on the right edge of the headband that matched my dress perfectly. I'd slipped some gold bracelets on and a pair of sapphire studs on my ears. I'll say, I wasn't looking too bad that night.

Now, enough about me. Back to the story.

So I was pretty sure almost all of the guests had arrived. I'd invited Jet, Waves, Sonic, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Charmy, and Shadow. It had been a long time since I'd seen Shadow, so I invited him. Looks like the only people that were missing were Jet and Waves. I wandered into the kitchen to check on some cookies I was making. The smell of the sweet cookie roamed into my nose. Boy did those things smell good. I opened the oven and took the cookies out to place them on the counter. I set them down carefully onto the only free space of counter. The rest of it was either cluttered with food or empty TV dinner boxes.

I nearly dropped the cookies as a loud noise suddenly erupted from the living room. I ran in to see what in the world Rouge had done. I just had one of those feelings that Rouge was behind this.

Yep, I was right.

The whole crowd was arguing over something Rouge had said. To this day, I still don't know what it was. I tried to get their attention, but all they did was argue and yell. The occasional cuss word could be heard. As I looked over the crowd, I spotted someone leaning on the wall by a window. It was my second favorite hedgehog, (yes, Sonic was my favorite at the time, so shut up and continue reading) Shadow. He had crimson red streaks along his midnight black fur. He was a couple of inches taller than me. He gave me a small smirk and looked down at the ground. I walked over to him

"Hiya Shadow!"

"Evening Rose." I gave a light laugh.

"You're not into debating Rouge's comments?"

"For the record, I didn't really wanna come tonight. That faker convinced me to come. He said it would be good for me. Hmph." I look down sadly.

"Oh…" It had become pretty loud in the living room, so I left to take a walk. Shadow had disappointed me and my party was a wreck. I was lost in thought when a flash of white caught my eye. I looked up. My eyes widened.

"Cream?" The rabbit looked at me. It was identical to Cream, except the bunny was white. Then it suddenly hoped off.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled at it. I followed it through my garden of roses in the back. I ran past the thorny flowers, trying to keep up with the rabbit. I got a few cuts from the roses as I ran past them. I ran by the stone benches along the back of the garden and into the small forest that was behind my house. I followed it through the trees until I came to one large tree. It had to be way over 100 years old. It was a huge redwood tree, at full of leaves that slowly rained down due to the wind. The rabbit jumped down a hole that was at the base of the tree. I stopped at the edge of the hole and gazed down into darkness. No way was I going down there. I couldn't tell how deep the hole was and I would probably hurt myself when I hit the ground- if there was a ground. I took a step back to leave, but slipped. I fell in the hole, but grabbed the outside of the tree branch to hold me up. I was barely hanging on. I screamed for help, but no one came. My fingers were slipping! What do I do?

I lost my grip and plummeted down into the darkness. I screamed as I fell, regretting the things I had never done in life. I knew this was it for me. All around me there were strange patterns on the walls instead of dirt, and some furniture flew past me as I fell. I saw the ground coming and hit it hard. But other than a few bruises and a cut that was now bleeding from the rose bushes, and a small headache, I wasn't really hurt. But when I looked down at my cut, I noticed my blue party dress was gone. In its place was a smaller blue dress with a black headband. Instead of just my blue converse, I was wearing striped socks and my converse shoes.

I examined my surroundings. All around me were bizarre colored trees that were at least 10 feet tall each. But I was in the middle of intersection of 4 paths that all went different ways. I looked ahead. Which way to go? Then I noticed the mysterious white rabbit hopping along one of the paths.

"Hey! Wait for me!" The rabbit didn't turn around. Instead, it stopped and stuck its ears up at my voice. Then it turned around and saw me. It almost smiled at me and turned around to continue hopping. Though I was quite confused, I got to my feet and chased the white rabbit along the path.

Ah, finished! No worries, this is only the beginning. ;) If you guys want me to continue, review, review review! For me?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Yes, this is probably gonna take a while to finish this story cuz my schedule is crammed with stuff to do. So if I have the spare time, I'll come post. But if not, don't shoot me.

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

As I followed the rabbit along the path, things only got stranger and stranger. There were all kinda of odd animals and plants around me. There were blackbirds with umbrella under their necks, and there were birds whose heads were shaped like hammers. There were little puff balls running around and purple bushes that grew strange looking berries that probably did some strange thing to you if you dared to eat them. Busy as I was looking around, I almost ran into 2 people. Odd, they were very familiar looking…. Wait a minute….

"Jet? Waves? Is that you?" They were dressed identical. Waves was wearing a short dress that had either a checker pattern on it or an argyle pattern. Jet was wearing a jumpsuit with the same thing on it. They looked at each other very confused.

"Who's she talking to?" The Jet look alike questioned.

"Don't know. Ummm, I'm Tweedle Dee."

"And I'm Tweedle Dum. Who're you?" He asked. I was shocked. Was this a prank? They sure looked like Jet and Waves. I found my voice when it suddenly urged me to say something rather than stare.

"Sorry, you look a lot like someone I know. I'm Amy. Do you know where I am?"

"Course! You're in Wonderland." Tweedle Dee said happily.

"Wonderland?" What continent was Wonderland on?

"Yup! A world created by the Shadow Hatter's imagination. He created it for characters whose creators lost their imagination." Tweedle Dum concluded. So I'm no longer on the Earth..? What **world** was I on then?

"Wow. Who's the Shadow Hatter?" They looked quite surprised at my last remark. It was just a question…

"Everyone knows the Shadow Hatter! I think he lives down that path over there." Wav- er, Tweedle Dee exclaimed. Tweedle Dum didn't look pleased with his sister's last statement.

"You moron! He lives the other way!"

"Nooooo….." The 2 of them started a heated argument. I sighed and walked straight ahead of me. While walking, I came to a humongous tree in front of me. It looked just like the tree I fell into! It had a door near the front on it that was painted gold and red. There was a rather large keyhole on the door. I looked up in awe to stare at the tree before me. This tree had no leaves on it though, unlike the one above- or at least I think it's above- back in the forest. I was just amazed at how tall this tree was.

"It's not polite to stare, dear."I jumped and turned around. There was no one behind me though. What was wrong with this place?

"Up here, doll." I looked back up at the tree. In the tree rested a white bat with purple wings. She had on a short red and white dress with pink hearts all over it. To match, she had knee high white boots. Yet another familiar face…

"Rouge?"

"Who? Why sweetheart, I'm the Cheshire Bat! At your service, miss." She flew down and gave a small bow.

"Oh. I'm Amy. I'm trying to find the Shadow Hatter. Unless you know a way to get out of this world…?"

"Oh. New here, huh? Well welcome." I smiled. She'd probably be one of the only hopes I'd have here.

"Well thanks. Which way to the Shadow Hatter or home?"

"Well, they're both different ways. But one will be the key to both. I suggest you go left here then just go straight from there. You can't miss what you're looking for. If you could, why bother searching?" I gasped. She vanished in front of my eyes! I looked around cautiously. Who was this Cheshire chick? I felt hot breath on my neck. I froze in place.

"Boo." I screamed and jumped while doing a 180. Yes, I'm a great multitasker, but not the point. And there she was again! The bat stood right by me. This girl was defiantly gonna be one of the scarier ones here.

"But- how?" She laughed evilly.

"It's a skill I've picked up from doing the same things to every other new comer here. Impressive, is it not, love?" I shivered.

"Quite." She walked around me eying me suspiciously.

"So… who was your creator?"

"My creator?"

"Yeah, that's the reason you're here. The person who created you lost their imagination or died. So the Shadow Hatter welcomed you into Wonderland to live here with the rest of the forgotten characters. Who was it? Mine was Lani Minella."

"I don't have a creator." She looked quite interested at this. Her eyes widened, and then her mouth curled into a smile.

"Well well well, you're just like the Shadow Hatter, pumpkin. Not from someone's imagination, huh? Neither is he. Maybe then you 2 can get married, since he can't marry us because we're somewhat imaginary." I gave her a strange look at that comment. I hadn't even met him yet! But she just kept talking.

"We couldn't survive up top. We'd turn to dust because up there, we're only in imaginations. Just a thought or idea. But down here, we're a real person. A real character. We have the same abilities as you do up top down here. But you're special here. You have all your normal abilities here and up top. Lucky you. The Shadow Hatter normally doesn't let in people like you. He says it's not fair to us. You must be pretty special for him to let you in, cutie." My cheeks took a faint blush.

"Well, enough rambling. Search what you're looking for. You'll find it. Because if couldn't, why search?" The Cheshire Bat vanished in a puff of smoke. I hoped I was guessing right and wandered toward the left and went straight.

Because if the thing you were searching for couldn't be found, then why search?

Yes, 2 chapters in one day, but I really doubt it's gonna be like that ever again. So don't get your hopes up.

Wow, this chapter turned out really different then I planned. I gave Rouge waaaaaaay more time than the original. She only had a few lines in the original, while this time I gave her a frikin speech! The Shadow Hatter was going to appear in this chapter, but it got too long, so he has to wait until next chapter. But of course there's a March Hare, so who else could show up?

No worries, there will be a little Shadamy fluff in the next chapter!

Ohhh and Lani Minella was the original voice for Rouge. That's why she's the Cheshire Bat's creator.

Wow, you guys really like reviewing! I like your style! Now keep it up! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, chapter 3! :D I found time to type this chapter amazingly.

Thank you so much for all of the reviews and favs! I never expected this story to be popular at all.

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

I arrived at a small cottage painted with bright greens, blues, and yellows. Around the back, there was a small garden surrounded by hedges and lit by lanterns hanging on chords across the garden. In the middle of the garden, there was a long dining table covered with a gray, worn out table cloth. The table was surrounded by at least 12 chairs, which all had tea cups and saucers in front of them, all different colors. At the end of the table, there were 2 hedgehogs sitting down. One was at the head, and there was one right by him on the left. The one on the left was blue, just like Sonic. He was going crazy over how much sugar to put in his tea.

But my heart skipped a beat when I saw who was sitting at the head of the table. He had on a purple top hat with an orange ribbon tied around the top. He was looking down at the ground, with one foot up on the edge of his chair and one foot on the ground. His right arm was placed on his knee, while his left arm hung loose by his side. He would give an occasional smirk; probably due to the Sonic look a like's laughing.

Sitting at the head of the table was Shadow.

I walked up to introduce myself. When I approached, the blue one stopped laughing and looked up at me. When Shadow saw him stop laughing, he finally looked up. His ruby eyes met my emerald ones.

"Hi. I'm Amy. Amy Rose." The blue one, who was obviously either high on sugar or just feeling super friendly today, spoke up first.

"I'm the March Hog, and this is the one, the only Shadow Hatter!" The March Hog stood up and did this Jazz Hands meets Wonderland thingy. The Shadow Hatter finally decided to speak up.

"I own this world. I welcome all the lost characters and let them in. But I would remember letting such a beautiful hedgehog like you, Miss Rose, in, but I don't. How'd you get here?" I blushed. Beautiful? If only the real Shadow would say that to me.

"Well, I was following that white rabbit in my world, when the rabbit jumped into a dark hole. While I was looking in, I lost my balance and slipped. I tried to hang on to a tree branch, but lost my grip and fell in. I looked around, met the Cheshire Bat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, and they all told me to see you. So here I am." He took a second to respond.

"Hmm. I thought I closed that hole to keep your kind of people out. This world was created for Wonderland characters only, not your kind." This made me feel really bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry for intruding. I never meant to. I just wanna go home now."

"Please, Miss Rose, sit down. Go ahead, help yourself to some tea if you'd like." Now food sounded pretty good by now.

"Oh, thank you." I poured myself a cup of tea and put a sugar cube in it. The tea wasn't too bad, in fact it was pretty good.

"So, how is the world up there? Still gloomy, depressing, and cruel?" What in Wonderland was he talking about?

"Um, no. Actually, it's not too bad. I hear you've been…?" He looked down for a moment before deciding whether to tell me about his past or not.

"I used to live there, yes. Then I created Wonderland. I've lived here ever since."

"How come you created Wonderland, Mr.…?" He jumped right in to answer my question.

"Hatter. Shadow Hatter. But, please, call me Shadow, Miss Rose. I created Wonderland because of my past, and that is all I will say on the matter." I then realized that the March Hog had just woken up from a nap he just finished.

"Oh yeah, he has a long and tragic past. Really depressing story. It starts when…" Shadow sat up and threw a spoon at the March Hog, knocking him out of his chair and shutting him up. This is where I took my chance to do a little flirting.

"It's not good to keep secrets, Shadow. Are you ok?"

"Quite fine, Miss Rose, thank you." I could've sworn I saw a tear slide down his cheek, but he wiped it away before I could question myself. I knew there was something up.

"C'mon Shadow, it's not good to keep things to yourself. It's ok to tell me." I scooted a little closer to him. He didn't seem to notice. I kept getting closer and closer until we were within a foot of each other.

"Shadow… what's wrong?" Ours eyes suddenly met. He just sat there, staring at each other. I really could've sworn this was the real Shadow, because they looked so similar. They even had the same scars, same shade of ruby red eyes, and the same coat of black and red fur. The March Hog shot up from under the table.

"Hey that was-" He stopped talking and looked at us. We noticed him and turned red. I backed away quickly and so did he. I decided to break the awkward silence.

"Well, I really should be going. Thank you for tea Shadow and Mr. March Hog, but I need to go home. Maybe we'll meet again soon." Shadow decided to go with it to avoid any more uncomfortable moments between us.

"My pleasure, Rose." The March Hog had obviously lost it again.

"See ya!" He went back to bouncing around. So I left the garden, with thoughts of home fresh in my mind.

Phew! There's the Shadow Hatter and the March Hog. I couldn't really make Sonic the March Hare because, well, he's a hedgehog, not a hare. So he's the March Hog.

I was going to make the cottage pink at first, but then I thought about Shadow living in a pink house…. let's just say I changed my mind on that.

Sorry there's not really a lot of Shadamy in this chapter. It's more toward the end.

Next chapter: What is this mysterious past the Shadow Hatter has? Shall we find out? :D

If you review= free cookie! (Plus shipping and handling)


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Chapter 4! Wow, this is going faster than I thought. I think it's just because I don't like to keep you guys waiting.

Warning: This chapter is slightly depressing. Just warning you! But I also threw in some Shadamy fluffiness.

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

I walked along, trying to figure out who I had a bigger crush on: Shadow, or the Shadow Hatter. Either way, it was the same person, right? Nah, the Shadow Hatter was much kinder. While thinking about this, I almost ran the Cheshire Bat over.

"Hold your horses, sugar. Don't run me over. How was tea? The March Hog got a spoon thrown at him, huh?" I chuckled. This bat girl was like a frikin ninja- she could read your mind and disappear and reappear. Sounds pretty ninja-y, right?

"Yeah, he did. Can you tell me about the Shadow Hatter's past?"

"Sorry doll, he only tells his past to the people he trusts the most, which is not me. But Charmy knows all about him. He can probably already tell you have a crush on the Shadow Hatter." I reddened.

"I do not. Where does Charmy live?"

"Well, since I feel pity on you for falling for the Shadow Hatter on your first day here, I'll just tell you he lives down the road to your left." Before I could argue, she disappeared. Great, that'll get spread all over Wonderland.

I walked to my left and down the crooked path to Charmy's home. It was pretty short, as I arrived in an area surrounded by mushrooms. Most of them were green with red tops, but there was one that was blue with a yellow top. I walked over to see a bee sitting on top of the mushroom. He was in some kind of meditative trance, but when I walked up, he opened one eye to look at me.

"Hi. I'm Amy Rose. Are you Charmy?"

"I'm the all-knowing bee, Charmy, Guru of Wonderland. You're Amy Rose, the girl who has a crush on the Shadow Hatter. What do you want to know?" Damn, that bat was right. Why does everyone say that? I decided to ignore it and keep talking.

"I want to know about the Shadow Hatter's past." He nodded.

"Ah, such a tragic story. The Shadow Hatter used to live up above, with a girlfriend and two kids. He was very happy, and loved his family very much. Until one day, his girlfriend was killed in a horrible accident. A few years later, his two kids ran away from him, because they believed they couldn't survive without a mother. They never returned. He was so sad and alone; he created Wonderland and brought it to life. He welcomed all the characters whose creators had lost their imaginations or died and were sad and rejected. He doesn't talk much, and is extremely secretive. Only the March Hog and I know of his heartbreaking past, and now you do too, since he refuses to tell anyone about it. He lets in all the new characters, since he has the entry key. But his exit key was stolen years ago by the Queen and King of Hearts. Since then, no one has left Wonderland."

"Oh, that's a terrible story! I can understand why he's so quiet and sad now." Why did that story seem so familiar? I really thought that was in the news or something.

"Yes, but he won't talk about it with you, so don't try. We've all tried to comfort him and get him to move on, but he won't listen. I don't think he's smiled in years, and he hasn't found love in anyone here either. It's like he won't even be around girls. So don't try talking about it." But he was smiling at me an hour ago…

"But, he was talking to me less than an hour ago! He was almost smiling! We almost kissed our faces were so close." Charmy's eyes widened.

"How close did you get? Was he nice? Did he compliment you? What did you talk about?"

"Hey hey, one question at a time. I told you, we were less than a foot apart. He was really sweet to me, and he told me I was beautiful. We just talked about Wonderland and home." Charmy looked surprised, and then smiled.

"Well well well, you might just be the key."

"They key?" What was this crazy wacked bee talking about?

"Yes. He hasn't let anyone be really close to him since he came here. The closest person to him is the March Hog. But that's only because they room together. And what good does the March Hog do him? None. But you, you're different. Shadow's never complimented anyone, and he's never, EVER, let anyone get that close to him. Especially a girl." Was there really a possibility I could help the Shadow Hatter get over his past? Hell, I'd sure like to. I stood up to leave.

"Thank you Charmy." I got up and wandered along the path. I was hoping to maybe find a path home, a secret door or something. I looked for hours, but never found one. I finally just stopped in a forest, sat on a rock, and cried. I'll never get to see Shadow- the real Shadow- again.

"Oh, I'll never get home! I'll be stuck here forever!" I cried. I just sat and cried like there was no tomorrow. In my crying, I failed to hear the footsteps behind me. But I did feel someone behind be. They wrapped their arms around my waist. My back was pressed on their chest.

"Shhh, it's ok. It'll be ok, Rose." Could it really be…?

"Shadow?" It was.

"I'm right here. What's wrong?" I broke down again.

"Oh, Shadow!" I turned around and sat in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest and let my tears fall.

"I just wanna go home!" I felt him sigh.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. My exit key was stolen years ago by the Queen of hearts. But you may be able to convince her to let you use it to go home. You've got the strength, and, judging by your journey so far, you've got the bravery. I believe you can, Rose." I smiled into his chest. I looked up at him and saw him smile. I laughed.

"And I thought you didn't smile." He gave another reassuring smile.

"I only smile when it's worth it." My heart was beating like crazy. Yep, I had a bigger crush on this Shadow rather than the one at home.

"Thank you, Shadow." I slid off his lap and stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. He reddened. The Cheshire Bat appeared and opened a secret path to her garden. She mouthed an 'I-told-you-so' at me. I blushed.

"Good luck, Rose." I nodded to him and gave one last encouraging smile to him before walking through the garden the door to the Queen of Hearts garden.

By now, I'm just typing these when I have time and posting them later.

Go Shadamy fluffiness! :D Wow, Shadow has an interesting past, doesn't he? Interestingly interesting…

How ironic. The song I happen to be listening to is 'Alice' by Avril Lavigne. Bomb song. Go listen to it if you haven't.

Your review = 1 cookie. Review now and get a second cookie free! (Just pay separate shipping and handling)


	5. Chapter 5

Chappie 5! *epic gasp* Yeah I know I said I wouldn't post 2 chapters per day but I was finally nice today :D Not to mention how popular this story has become! I can't thank you guys enough!

Next chapter is the last one :(

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

I walked through the doors into a rose garden. But instead of bushes, the roses grew on trees. Most of them were white roses. But there were card soldiers everywhere painting the roses red. I walked up to the six of hearts.

"Why are you painting the roses red? Why not just plant them red to start with?" He looked around worried, and then turned to me.

"Well, the Queen wants her roses red, but we accidentally planted them white. So we're painting them red so she'll never know of our mistake." I nodded to him.

"Would you like some help?" He nodded happily. I picked up a paint can and brush and began to paint the roses red. I didn't get very far when a sudden shriek echoed through the garden. I dropped the can of paint. I looked over to the entrance to the garden to see… Blaze and Silver? They must be the Queen and King. Blaze had on a poofy red dress with lots of hearts decorating it. Silver had on a red tux with a black tie. He looked very sophisticated. Blaze looked super pissed. She pointed her scepter out the crowd of cards and me.

"Alight, whose brilliant idea was it to paint my roses red?" Silver jumped in.

"Yeah, whose idea?" All the cards pointed at each other yelling random things.

"He planted the white roses!"

"He made the red paint!"

"It was his idea to paint them red!"

"He found the paintbrushes!"

"I didn't do anything!" I decided to just stand there. The Queen stopped and looked at me. She walked over with Silver.

"Well well, look who the Shadow fool dragged in. Yet another lost character. Who're you?" She wandered circles around me, examining me from head to toe. And here was Silver's part.

"Yeah, who're you?" I gathered my courage as Shadow's words came to me.

_I believe you can, Rose._

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose. Actually, your majesty, I fell into Wonderland by mistake and I need to go home. I heard you have the key?" She looked at me in disgust.

"I do, and I certainly won't let you use it! How dare you correct me!" And here goes Silver.

"Yeah, how dare you!" She snapped at him:

"Quiet dear! Cards, get her!" I panicked. This was not supposed to happen.

"No, wait! I-" I was gagged and my wrists bound before I could finish. I screamed in fear. I knew I couldn't do it.

Swiftly, an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against them. There was only one hedgehog I'd ever met that had black fur. The cards stopped and the queen and King gawked. Shadow pulled the cloth down from my mouth and untied my wrists. I looked behind me. There he was, along with all of the friends I'd met here. Shadow spoke up.

"Attacking a lone young beautiful girl, Blaze. What's the meaning of this?" She glared at him and stepped forward.

"Ok, Mr. Hatter, let's get some things straight. I'm the Queen of Hearts, not Blaze." Shadow rolled his eyes. And Silver-

"Yeah, Queen of Hearts!" She then continued.

"Secondly, she corrected me and asked to use my key to get home! She hasn't done anything for me." Shadow looked at her then spit on the ground. He gave a cold reply.

"I'm sorry I ever let you in Wonderland." She slapped him, turning his cheek red. He growled at her.

"How dare you!" He replied calmly.

"Don't touch me." She smacked the other cheek, turning it red too. He spit again, but this time, it wasn't the ground. It was on her. She looked disgusted. Well done Shadow.

"Cards, kill them! Kill them all!"

The cards charged at me and the rest of the gang. The only weapon I had was my hammer, so I ran around smashing cards with it. All around me, the sound of violence was in the air. All kinds of weapons clashed; swords, hammers, sticks, and even some fists or feet. I noticed the Queen and Shadow were fighting separately. Suddenly, she knocked him down and took out her dagger. Shadow grabbed his ankle in pain. In a split second, I knew what was coming. The Queen was going kill Shadow. I rushed over in time to knock her over. She landed with a loud 'thud' on the ground. While she fell, the dagger fell out of her hands and sliced Shadow's right arm open. He coughed and grabbed his arm in pain. I looked to him with fear. She looked out over the crowd, then to me. She grabbed her dagger and charged at me. I could Shadow's voice before it faded out.

"Amy!" I grabbed a sword and blocked her. She jumped back and we clashed swords again. I put all my strength into it, knowing that if I didn't win, this could be it for me and Shadow. We jumped back and she sliced my side, only leaving a small cut on my side. I came back slashed her gut, ripping her dress open. She looked at me angrily. I took another swipe at her, but missed. She fell back and gaped at me. She looked out to the crowd again, then back at me. I knew the look that was in her eyes.

Defeat.

She grabbed the dagger and Silver and fled. I made the announcement loudly.

"The Queen and King have fled! The 'lost' characters win!" a loud shriek of triumph filled the air. I smiled, but felt like someone was missing. I gasped. Shadow…!

Oh noez! Shadow! What will happen now? Sorry cliff hanger. It makes the story epic, doesn't it?

Sorry about how short this chapter is. Next one will be longer, I promise.

I considered doing a sequel to this story when it's finished. What do you guys think? Would it be something you'd read?

1 review= 1 box of cookies! (Yes, you still have to pay shipping and handling.)


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter of Amy in Wonderland.

Very fluffy ending! :D

Alice in Wonderland © Walt Disney

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shadow! I turned around. He was laying the ground whilst this right arm was bleeding badly. He was badly bruised, but conscious, thank god.

"Shadow? Can you hear me?" He really didn't look good.

"Yes, Rose. I think I've sprained an ankle. Can you help me up?"

"Oh, of course!" He sat up. I wrapped my left arm around his waist. He put his right arm around my neck. I held his right hand in my right hand. He groaned in pain. I blushed because of how we were standing so close. I got an 'I-told-you-so' look from both Charmy and the Cheshire Bat. I stuck my tongue out at them. Then I remembered something important.

"Shadow, I'm so sorry we didn't get the key." A grin slipped onto his face.

"Back pocket." I reached back- which was really awkward- and pulled out something gold and covered in jewels. It was the key! He really was amazing. He glanced at it.

"That's it." I smiled happily as I guided Shadow home. We arrived at his brightly colored house. As I walked in through the front door, I realized we had to go up stairs. The White Rabbit and March Hog were right behind me as I guided him up the stairs. We entered a small room with 2 beds in it. The walls were painted blue and black. There was a desk in one corner of the room, and paintings hung on the walls. I helped him limp over to his bed. He laid down as relaxed.

"Thank you rose, I think I'll be ok from here." Oh no, I wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh no. You need help right now, or else you might bleed to death." The White Rabbit argued with me on that last statement.

"But he can't die; he's a 'lost' character and a Wonderland character! We may get injured, but we can't die." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not a Wonderland characters. Or a 'lost' character." She gasped. So it was true…?

"So your past, it's all… true?" He looked at me for a moment, and then nodded to the March Hog and White Rabbit.

"Go check on everyone else. Make sure they're ok." They nodded and left. He turned back to me and nodded.

"Oh Shadow, I'm so sorry." He looked to me again.

"It's ok. It's my past, not my future." I smiled happily. He seemed dark on the outside, but so sweet and positive on the inside. I leaned closer and closer to him. We were close enough that I could feel his breath hot on my neck. We kept getting closer until our lips met. It was a wonderful kiss. Then we took it a step further and we inside each other's mouths. It was quick, but good for length for us. People will probably think I'm crazy when I tell them I kissed the Shadow Hatter. I backed away and blushed. He chuckled and smiled at me.

"And I thought you couldn't get any cuter." I blushed more and laughed. It was my turn to say something to turn him red.

"Same to you, Shadow." He smiled at me, and then continued talking.

"Thank you, Rose." I turned my head at him in confusion.

"You're the first person who's kissed me since I lost my girlfriend." My eyes lit up at this.

"You're welcome. I really hate to say this, but I need to go home. People are probably looking for me by now." He nodded.

"I understand Rose." Just then, an idea came to my mind.

"Come with me!" I smiled happily. We could be together up top. He frowned.

"Rose, I'd love to very much, but I can't. I have to stay here and protect my creation and the keys." Nuts, I forgot about that.

"Oh, yeah. Well I guess this is goodbye." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm coming with you to watch you leave. You're the first girl I've fallen in love with since I lost my girlfriend. Just help me up, will you?" I reached out and grabbed his waist. His arm was around my shoulders, and his right hand in mine. He limped back down the stairs and out the door. He told me where to go to get home. We arrived at the big tree I'd fell down, and the same tree the Cheshire Bat lived in. He pulled the key out and unlocked the door in the tree. He let go of me for a moment and leaned on the tree so I could say goodbye to the rest of my friends. I first came to the twins.

"Thank you for everything, Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum." They smiled in union.

"We'll always be here for ya!" I then went to Charmy.

"Thanks Charmy." He smiled.

"I told you that you were something special to him." I blushed when he winked at me. Next was the White Rabbit.

"Well thanks for getting me here in the first place." She smiled.

"Well I'm the only one who could leave without a key. It's my job to find new characters in that world up there. But this time, I wasn't looking for a new character." She whispered the last part to me.

"I was looking for a girlfriend for the Shadow Hatter. We decided that was the only way to cheer him up. And it worked! So thank you." She smiled and I reddened again. Then there was the Cheshire Bat and the March Hog standing there. They were holding hands. Figures. I thought she had a crush on him.

"Well, goodbye you two." I reached out and we did a group hug. The March Hog decided to speak before his girlfriend did.

"You know where to find us." The Cheshire Bat agreed.

"So if you ever need something, just fall down the hole again, love." I laughed at her. Then I turned back to the Shadow Hatter.

"Ready? These stairs don't last forever, sweet." I blushed again at his new nickname for me. I helped him limp partway up the stairs. I turned and waved one last time to my new friends. Then we continued up the stairs. It was a long spiral staircase that along the way had more patterns on the sides. The walk didn't last long enough for us. We were at the top in no time. I looked around. This was the same hole I'd fallen down. I sighed and looked to him.

"Well, this is it." He nodded.

"Yep. I'll miss you." I felt like I was gonna cry.

"I'll miss you too." We leaned in for another quick kiss; it was short but sweet. We just stood there in each other's arms, never wanting to let go. Tears can slow down my cheeks. He wiped them away slowly with his thumb.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Shadow." He wiped more tears away.

"No worries now. You'll be back before you know it. Believe me. I'll see you soon, ok? Please, be strong for me." I nodded to him as he slowly went back down the stairs. I watched him leave. Slowly the stairs faded one by one after he left. I turned back to the forest. I heard my name being yelled. It was Shadow- the real Shadow.

"Rose! Rose, can you hear me? Where are you?" I smiled. Same old Shadow.

"I'm here Shadow!" I ran toward the noise the same time Shadow came out. We ran right into each other and fell. He looked at me worried.

"Rose, I'm so sorry about what I said. I never meant it that way. When you left and didn't come back, I thought you'd killed yourself. We've been looking for you for hours now!" I smirked up at him. He got on his feet and held a hand out to me. I took his hand as helped me up.

"I'm fine Shadow, really. You guys have really been looking for me?" he nodded.

"Rouge stopped yelling and realized you weren't there. I said you'd left an hour ago. Then I feared the worst."

"No, I'm ok Shadow. Let's find the others." He agreed.

"Ok. Then we can go home." We walked side by side, happy to be home.

*.*.*.*.*

"Hurry, Shadow! Change quick!" The White Rabbit yelled at me.

"I know, I know! Yelling isn't gonna help!" I quickly took of the wrap on my ankle that Amy put on. I yanked the hat off, threw it at the Cheshire Bat and ran up the back stairs I unlocked with my secret key to the world above.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

DONE! Yeah! Very fluffy ending. :D

Please let me know if you would read a sequel! Though there probably will be one because of the ending. Confused, are you?

Thank you soooo much for all the reviews I've gotten while writing this story! I love you guys soooo much! Tell me your opinion on the ending.


End file.
